The Plague
by Anguirus111
Summary: A deadly virus is introduced to the Lylat System by a mysterious figure
1. Viral Weapon X-7

Passenger Liner Exquisite en route to Corneria from Macbeth, 12 years after the destruction of Sector Z

Passenger Liner Exquisite en route to Corneria from Macbeth, 12 years after the destruction of Sector Z.:On the liner, people were having fun and enjoying their lives.However, not everyone was enjoying the good life.One passenger encompassed by a covered robe makes his away across the observation deck.His face was hidden by the robe's shadow as the figure made his way across the deck, which drew some attention.The figure takes no notice of this as he continued his way across the deck.Halfway through, the figure started hacking terribly.One of the crewmen walked up to the passenger.

"Are you okay?" asked the crewman.

"I will be fine," said the figure walking off.The crewman walked off to his group of friends.

"What a weirdo," said one of them.

"That's for sure," said the crewman who had helped the passenger.

"I'm sure he's got an interesting story," said one of the passengers nearby.The crewmen just nodded.

Cabin level 12: The passenger elevator opened and the robed passenger trundled out headed towards his cabin.Around a nearby corner came a group of drunken passengers.They walked up to the robed figure.

"Hey buddy, give me your money or else," said the passenger while his friends laughed.

"No," said the robed figure.The passenger pulled out a large pipe and held it like a baseball bat.

"Now!" yelled the passenger.The robed figure reached down, as if to get his money, and then swung his fist out hitting the passenger in the face knocking him out cold.

"Let's get him!" yelled one of the drunks.The robed figure pulled back a piece of his cloak and yanked out a blaster and pointed it at the passengers.

"You were saying?" asked the robed figure.

"We said that we were just leaving," said one of the passengers.

"That's what I thought," said the robed figure.The passengers collected their buddy and walked off.The robed figure entered his cabin and pulled back the hood of his robe.He sat down and pulled out a large box underneath his bed.He set the box on his bed and opened it up.Inside were several containers marked: Viral Weapon X-7.The figure laughed as he picked up one of the containers.

"It begins," said the figure.

Corneria: In a large government owned field there were dead and dying crops instead of healthy ones, Jake crouched over the crops with a handheld scanner.Jake ran it over the crops a few times and then walked over to a mobile scanning unit.He plugged the handheld unit into the larger unit and waited for a few minutes.

"What do you think is causing this?" asked the secretary of the environment who had hired Jake because a local contractor might leak what was happening and cause chaos.

"Unknown," said Jake.The scanner then started beeping as the scan was finished.Jake hit a button and a printout emerged from the unit.Jake tore it off and read the information.

"Most peculiar," said Jake.

"What?" the secretary asked.

"This whole field is covered with neutrinos," said Jake.

"Neutrinos?Are you sure?" the secretary asked.

"My equipment doesn't lie," said Jake.

"Where do you think it came from?" the secretary asked.

"My guess, the nebula inside Sector Z," said Jake.

"You sure," said the secretary.

"That is, I mean was, the only place that neutrinos existed in the solar system," said Jake.

"How'd they get here," the secretary asked.

"I'm thinking that the destruction of Sector Z and the resulting shockwave caused more harm than good," said Jake.

"Hmmm," said the secretary.Jake then walked over to the mobile unit and pressed a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" asked the secretary.

"I'm ordering my freighter to scan for any other discrepancies," said Jake.Above Corneria, Jake's freighter began scanning for a few minutes before sending down the information.Jake then observed the info from the mobile unit.

"Anything," said the secretary.

"It appears that Corneria's orbit has been altered very slightly and that the planet has been covered by a very faint layer of neutrinos," said Jake.

"Any problems that might arise?" asked the secretary.

"Not now, but in a few years, I don't know," admitted Jake.

"Thanks for your help.I'll go and inform the new president," said the secretary.The secretary walked towards her hovercar and then zoomed off.Jake pushed the mobile unit into his landing craft and then blasted off towards his freighter.

The Exquisite: The robed figure took one of the X-7 canisters, put on his hood, and walked out of his cabin.The robed figure then walked down the hallway and towards the elevator.The elevator opened and the figure walked inside along with a mess of people.

"Levels?" asked the elevator operator.

"The pool," said the mess of people.

"The casino," said the robed figure.The elevator first stopped at the pool and the people left leaving the robed figure and the elevator operator.

"Doing some gambling?" asked the operator as the elevator opened at an upper level overlooking the casino.

"No.I want to see people loose," began the robed figure.The elevator doors closed. "Their lives," The robed figure walked off and then sat at a table overlooking the casino.

"Can I get you something?" asked a waiter.The robed figure looked at him.

"A glass of water," was all that the robed figure said.As the waiter walked off, the robed figure took out the X-7 canister and set it on the table.The robed figure popped open the top of the canister and started pouring the contents of it over the edge of the balcony.The dust that came out of the canister, were blown all over the casino by the air conditioning unit located underneath the robed figure's position on the balcony.A few seconds later, the can was empty and the robed figure put it back in his robe pocket.The waiter came up to the robed figure and gave him the water.

"Have a nice day," said the waiter.The robed figure nodded.

"I already have," said the figure.The waiter shrugged and walked off.The figure drank the water and looked down at the casino.Everyone was laughing, having fun, and just enjoying their lives.

"Laugh while you can.It'll be your last as I'm going to be the only one left whose laughing," said the figure.Then the robed figure started laughing maniacally.


	2. Additional Contamination

The Exquisite had just entered orbit around Corneria and was preparing to land.

"Attention folks, this is your captain speaking.We are preparing to land on Corneria.Strap yourselves in because we may encounter turbulence ahead.Our destination is Coastal City.In about six months, our company will reopen its newly remodeled landing pad in Corneria City.So anyway, sit back, and prepare for landing," said the captain.In his cabin, the hooded figure sat in his seat and looked out of the window at the oncoming planet before holding up the empty canister of X-7.

"When you bring something into existence, you'd better be prepared for the consequences of that decision," said the figure.The figure put the canister in its box and strapped in as the ship started rocking through the atmosphere.In the cabin next to the figure, the passenger inside started coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" asked one of his buddies.

"I hope so, but I'd better see the doctor when we land," said the coughing passenger.The ship meanwhile, rocked and shifted from side to side before righting itself.

"How long until we reach Coastal City?" asked the captain.

"Ten minutes," said the pilot.

"That about does it for turbulence," said a technician.

"This is your captain, you are free to move about your cabin.We'll be landing soon," said the captain.The robed figure moved around his cabin and took out a map of Coastal City.The figure took out a marker and put a few circles around important spots for the release of some more of Viral Weapon X-7.The circles were over a nearby river, the water treatment plant, and then the Mantia Monument that honored all who had died in the fight against the deadly bio-weapon.Then the ship flew over the city before landing on the ground.

"Thank you for flying Exquisite Intersystem Travels.Have a nice time on Corneria and have a good trip home.Exquisite Intersystem Travels, the best in the business," said the captain.The robed figure listened to the message and laughed.

"Not when it's revealed that several people were infected with a deadly virus," said the figure.Then the figure stood up and walked over to the bed.The figure took out the X-7 box and opened it up.The figure pressed a button on it, and the canisters of X-7 were lowered deeper into the box.Then the robed figure put a suitcase on top of the canisters and sealed it shut.The figure pulled out the handle on the side of the box and wheeled it out of the room like a piece of luggage.The figure finally entered the hallway and followed the crowd of people who were headed towards the exits to the outside on that level.The figure walked towards the exit ramp and entered the ramp towards the Exquisite Travels building.Then the figure entered the main building and headed for the elevator.The elevator went to the ground level and then the robed figure got out.The figure then walked up to the rental car office.

"I reserved a car," said the figure.The worker and duty looked up at the robed figure inquisitively and then opened up a catalog.

"Name?" asked the worker.

"Don Rwe," said the robed figure.The worker flipped threw the catalog before coming to the name.

"Okay, you reserved the L-7," said the worker.

"That is correct," said the figure.The worker got the keys and handed them to the figure.

"It is in lot 7," said the worker.The robed figure went first to the bathroom and changed into more civilian clothing.

"Much better," said Don.Don walked out to the parking lot.

"May I help you with your box?" asked the valet.Don looked at him and then at the box.

"Handle it very carefully, it's deadly," said Don.

"Of course it is sir," said the valet sarcastically.Don just sighed.Then they reached the L-7.The valet opened up the trunk and put the box inside.

"Bye," said the valet.Don closed the door and took off.Don zoomed along the roadway looking at the buildings and the peace and prosperity before shaking his head in disgust.

"You people make me sick," said Don headed towards the water treatment plant.

Coastal City Hospital: A siren was heard as an ambulance rumbled to a halt.A doctor rushed up to the hospital.

"What's wrong?" asked the doctor.

"Unknown, a whole group of people just suddenly started writhing in pain at a local food joint," said one of the ambulance personnel.

"Let's get them into the ER," said the doctor.The patients were rushed to the ER rooms and strapped down.

"They sure feel light," observed one of the workers.

"Run an X-ray," said the doctor.An image started displaying itself on the nearby wall of all of the people.

"What the heck!Is this right?" asked the doctor.Instead of seeing all of the inner organs, several were missing.

"Where are their organs?" another doctor asked.

"Look!" exclaimed a worker.On the screen it showed different parts of the patients bodies dissolving.

"This is too weird!" said one of the workers.

"Get a sample from their bodies and send it off to genetic examination stat," said one of the doctors.A genetic sample was taken and was immediately shipped off for genetic testing.

"Whatever this is, it's dissolving their insides," said the doctor.

"Is it contagious?" asked a worker.

"I hope not," said one of the doctors.

Water Treatment Plant: "And this is the cleaning tank," said the tour guide.Don and a group of people walked along some catwalks above the cleaning tank.

"This tank is state of the art and can filter everything out that's put in into it," said the guide.

"Everything?" someone asked.

"Believe me everything," responded the guide.Then they reached a murky tank.

"Here's our water that will be purified.Feel free to put into it whatever you want, I guarantee you won't be drinking any of it," said the guide.A couple of the tourists threw in some pieces of trash and food.Don took out an X-7 canister and poured the contents into the tank before walking after the tour.

"They really should rethink their policies because the X-7 was designed to pass through any filtration unit," said Don with a smile.

Genetic Testing Room: A worker ran in with the genetic samples and handed it to the chief tester.

"I don't know what this is, but it dissolves inner tissue," said the worker before running back to the ER.The scientist picked up one of the samples and put it into a microscope.

"Let's see what you are my friend, since working in the bio-weapons division for the Cornerian Army, I doubt you'll be un-curable," said the scientist.The scientist zoomed into maximum magnification.The scientist's eyes went wide open as it saw what was on the microscope.He then pushed the microscope away.

"I must be seeing things," said the doctor laughing nervously.He looked again and pushed the microscope away and started hyperventilating.

"The X-7, oh my," said the scientist about to pass out.

"No, must maintain control, control," said the scientist.The scientist reached for the phone and dialed in a number.

"Cornerian Army," said the phone.

"Get me General Pepper immediately!" yelled the scientist.

General Pepper's office: Jake was in the room hitting a paddleball while talking to General Pepper.

"So like I said, your crops are being destroyed by neutrinos from what was once Sector Z," said Jake.

"Interesting," said Pepper.Then the phone started ringing.

"Pepper," said Pepper.

"Urgent call for you sir, a scientist Monroe at Community General Hospital of Coastal City," said the secretary.Pepper looked up at Jake.

"I have an urgent call," said Pepper.

"Alright, I'll go talk to the secretary of the environment," said Jake.Jake turned and walked out of the office.

"What's up Monroe?" asked Pepper.

"I need a secure line," said Monroe.Pepper pressed a button on the phone.

"Secure.Monroe you sound scared," said Pepper.

"I am.I've just seen a ghost.I don't know how to say this nicely so I'll just say it.I just received samples from a group of patients in our ER.The samples contain pieces of Viral Weapon X-7," said Monroe.

"You're joking," said Pepper disbelieving Monroe.

"I assure you general, I'm dead serious," said Monroe.

"How could it be X-7?You and I both know that virus whipped itself out on the prison facility," said Pepper.

"This is Grade-A X-7," said Monroe.

"I'm coming over myself," said Pepper.

"It's no good, the sample just burned itself out and the patients just vanished as well, that means that the virus was at the end of its life span," said Monroe.

"Then it's been in their systems for at least a week," said Pepper.

"Yes, and according to latest info, people are turning up all over the city," said Pepper.

"Anything in common among them?" asked Pepper.

"I was hoping that the army could find out," said Monroe.

"Right.Remember, don't drink or anything," said Pepper.

"That much is certain," said Monroe.

"Now then, we need to hire someone who's third party and wouldn't leak the story," said Pepper.

"I don't know anyone who would.However, they would have to be vaccinated," said Monroe.

"And the president.How many shots do we have?" asked Pepper.

"Three," said Monroe.

"Where are they?" Pepper asked.

"Vault 12," responded Monroe.

"Let me try and contact the Star Fox team," said Pepper.Pepper turned to the comm. system and activated it.

"Star Fox team," said Pepper.The system then reached the Star Fox team comm. system.

"This is the Star Fox team, we're currently on vacation and there's no way to reach us," said the comm. system.

"Dang!They're AWOL," said Pepper.

"Now what," Monroe said.Pepper looked at the security cams and saw Jake and the secretary of the environment.

"I know who to get," said Pepper.Pepper hit a button on the phone and in the secretary of the environment's office the phone rang.

"Yes," said the secretary.

"I want you and Jake Thomas in my office stat," said Pepper.The secretary and Jake left the room.

"I found two candidates.They'll have to be inoculated," said Pepper.

"Yeah, then the president," said Monroe.

Mantia Monument Building:After saturating the river with a can of X-7, Don had made his way into the monument.All over the building were pictures, sculptures, and eyewitness accounts of Mantia's attacks both during the time of the original Star Fox team and the new one.Don stood over a balcony alone and popped open another canister.Then Don poured its contents over the people below.

"The memory of a killer should be honored with death," said Don.

Pepper's Office:The door opened and Jake and the secretary of defense (named Lara Jade) walked in.

"Sit down, I've got a story to tell you.It begins during Andross' attempt to conquer the Lylat System," began Pepper.


	3. The stranger revealed

Note: These are the actual events that occurred, Pepper told Lara and Jake an abridged version of the events that he was aware of.  The first part is sort of a direct prequel to Star Fox 64 and the end is after Star Fox64.  I'll tell you when the time period switches.  I said I wouldn't update this because of the anthrax scare, but I wrote this awhile back and I never got around to posting it so here's one more chapter.  Maybe one day I will finish this, then again maybe not.

            Venom: A large fleet of Venomian Warships were scattered all over the surface of Venom.  On the comm. systems of all the warships, Andross appeared and was giving the battle info to the ship commanders.

            "Our first target will be Macbeth, then we will expand outwards before finally reaching Corneria.  Now go and conquer the Lylat System," said Andross.  The huge fleet of warships lifted off from the planet's surface headed off towards the planet's of the Lylat System.

            Corneria Military HQ: "I'm amazed at how peaceful it's been lately," said Pepper.

            "Yeah, but we still need to investigate Venom," said Powell.

            "That we do, from what we've gathered from the sad report submitted by Peppy Hare, Andross is up to something big," said Pepper.  Then, alarms started blaring all over the base.

            "What's going on!" demanded Powell.  A technician turned around from one of the consoles.

            "Enemy warships have entered Mabeth airspace," said the technician.

            Macbeth, several orbital defense platforms opened fire on the approaching warships.  But the shots merely bounced off of the heavily armed cruisers.  Out of the ships came several humanoid battle suits.  The humanoid battle suits  then started demolishing the orbital platforms.  Back on Corneria, the generals watched in horror as the orbital defense platforms were destroyed and that three warships were preparing to land on Macbeth's surface.

            "Sir, we have reports of enemy warships also invading Zoness," said the technician.  The viewscreen switched to show dozens of Venomian Fighters attacking the few Cornerian defense force fighters.  Katt Monroe's ship flew by as it fired on several venomian units.  Then, several attacks boats burst by and started firing on the defense force fighters, downing several of them.  Then, a large mutated creature burst out in front of the camera viewing the action and destroyed it.

            "Can we get another visual?" asked Pepper.

            "Negative sir, the remote camera's are being destroyed all over the planet, we can't tell what is happening down there," said a technician.  The technician pressed a few buttons on a control panel and it reversed back to Macbeth, which showed many workers being rounded up and herded into train cars.  In the background a large train full of heavy armaments was shown cruising by followed by multiple cars full of rich ore.

            "Sir, we have rumored reports of some venomian ships entering the atmosphere of Titania.  It appears that the ancient Goras defense system is combating them, but several ships are still getting through," said the technician.

            "Can we get a read on how many ships there are," said Powell.  A tactical readout of the entire system was shown, then, several blips appeared in red to indicate enemy warships.

            "Best estimate right now is about 130," said the technician.

            "Where's is our main defense fleet?" asked Powell.

            "Currently doing battle maneuvers in Sector Y sir," responded the technician.

            "I take it there's no way to reach them," said Pepper.

            "Yes sir," responded the technician grimly.  On the screen, it showed the warships advancing towards every planet and nebula in the Lylat System.

            "How long until they reach Corneria?" asked Powell.  The technician pressed a few buttons on the console and a line was shown from the enemy fleet to corneria.

            "Based on the time it takes to deploy enough forces to conquer a planet, they should arrive here in a day, maybe less," said the technician.

            "Establish a code red alert and I want a meeting with president in one hour," said Powell.

            "Yes sir," said the technician.  Lights blared all over the base as it went into lockdown mode.

            "We are at code red, I repeat, we are at code red, this not a drill, get to your positions," said the automated voice over the speakers.  All over the base, everyone was rushing to the positions around the base.  Powell turned to a nearby commander.

            "I want our reconnaissance fighters launched.  I want them to take photos of the conquered worlds and transmit them to the capitol building.  I also want you to transfer all of our footage that was taken already to the capitol building as well.  Let's go meet the president Pepper," said Powell.  The commander nodded and ran off.  Pepper and Powell headed off towards the garage.  They hopped inside an armored hovercar and zoomed off.

            "I told you he was a loose cannon.  After he created Mantia, what did you expect would happen once you exiled him?  He'd play cards and live a wonderful life?" asked Powell.

            "Yeah, yeah, whatever.  I couldn't kill him nor put him into a prison.  If we killed him, we'd be going against everything our society attempted to suppress.  If we put in jail, he'd either escape or citizens would kill him throwing our society into the dark ages," said Pepper.

            "Excuses, excuses," muttered Powell.  The hovercar zoomed to a halt in front of the capitol building.  Pepper and Powell exited the car and walked into the capitol building.  They went through a series of checkpoints and elevators before finally reaching top-secret briefing of the best scientific and military minds.  The president was sitting at the end of a large table everyone was seated around.

            "Generals, please inform me more on what is currently occurring on the opposite side of the solar system," said the president.  Pepper pulled down a roll out map from the ceiling showing the Lylat System.  Pepper picked up a wooden pointer and pointed to Venom.

            "Several hours ago, several warships launched from Venom.  They then proceeded to first conquer the most strategic position besides Corneria, Macbeth," said Peppper.  He pointed to Macbeth and took a marker and put on x over it.  Then he put on x over Zoness and Titania.

            "As you can see, Andross is attempting to conquer the Lylat System," said Powell sitting down.

            "Are you sure it is Andross," said the president.

            "According to reports, the forces conquering each planet have said to the populations that they are to surrender to the great Andross," said Pepper.  The president considered this statement with piqued curiosity.  Pepper raised the map and activated a viewscreen behind it.  An image came up showing Macbeth with several dozen fighters in the atmosphere.

            "We can only estimate that there are thousands of fighters and other different attack ships out there," said Pepper.

            "How can we stop them?" asked a scientist.

            "I'm going to contact the star fox team, but we need a last resort plan," said Pepper.

            "Such as multiple fighters," suggested a military commander.  Pepper shook his head.

            "I would suggest a biological approach.  A virus, a virus deadly enough to kill anyone who comes in contact with it," said Pepper.  There were several murmurs of disbelief.

            "You must be crazy!  A virus in unethical," said a scientist.

            "I assure you, if we had any other choice we would take it," said Powell.

            "I'm a little reluctant to release such a plague," said the president.

            "I assure you sir, the virus would only be released at the last possible moment," said Powell.

            "I still don't know," said the president reluctantly.

            "Sir, if you don't order a virus to created sir, our future generations may have to life under Andross' rule.  Sir, we can't let that happen!" said Pepper strongly.

            "All right, but I don't want anyone but the people who are in this room to know about it and create it," said the president.  Everyone in the room nodded their heads.

            "Now Generals, go and help prepare Corneria for invasion," finished the president.  The generals left the room.

            2 ½ days later: "We need your help Star Fox!  Andross has declared war!  He's invaded the Lylat System and is trying to take over Corneria!  Our army alone can't do the job.  Hurry Star Fox!" yelled Pepper over a comm. system.

            Present Day: "So you created the virus," said Jake.

            "Yes, after the war was over, it was revealed that most of the opposing forces were robots and the virus was unnecessary.  It was decided that the virus was no longer necessary.  It was to be sent off to a decontamination center located at the maximum security prison for criminals on Venom," said Pepper.

            Six months after the end of the Andross' Wars.  Maximum Security Prison: Andrew Oikonny stood in the mess line for some food inside the cafeteria.  Andrew received his plate of bread, juice, and a mush composed of the essential vitamins and nutrients.  He then sat next to a group of convicts.

            "I'm tired of eating this slop," said one of them.

            "You've said that every day," said Andrew.

            "You know it's true," said the prisoner.  Another prisoner approached them and sat down.  This prisoner had privileges that the others didn't since this prisoner had good behavior.

            "I hear that there's a maximum security transport arriving soon," she said.  (Yes it is coed and I don't want to hear any snickers from you readers.  This prisoner will have an importance later on in the story)

            "I think we're getting released early folks," said Andrew.

            "Yeah," said another prisoner.  (There are five who are willing to escape)

            "When is the ship scheduled to arrive?" asked Andrew.

            "1400," said the prisoner. (Sarah)

            "During passing time, excellent," said another prisoner (bob)

            "Apparently, this ship is a priority one although I don't why," admitted Sarah.

            "We must make our escape.  Okay, let's spread some rumors and during passing period, a fight will break out.  We'll quickly make our escape and leave," said Andrew.  The five members broke off to spread the rumors and get ready to leave the prison.

            1400 hours: The armored transport craft landed on schedule and the ramp opened.  Out of the ship came several heavily armed guards who stood by the ramp as a group of scientists came out pushing a cart with the X-7 virus on it.  They then proceeded down a hallway to the decontamination lab with the guards.  A few halls away, the fight broke out on schedule as two groups went at it.

            "Let's go," said Andrew.  The group was about to exit towards the landing pad when the whole base started shaking.

            "Not a quake!" yelled Andrew.  All of the exit doors slammed shut as alarms started blaring.

            "Everyone back to your cells!" yelled the guards above them.  The prisoners all ran off to their cells and hit under the furniture.  Nearby, the scientists and the guards were falling down as the shockwaves churned the floor beneath them.  Then, a large rattling emerged and a canister of X-7 came loose and rolled away.  The canister then fell down into one of the prison's water pipes where it broke spilling its contents into the water that was being sent to the cleaning facility and then the faucets around the base.  None of the scientists or the guards noticed that the container had come off and rolled away.  The quakes finally subsided and the scientists, who were rattled, pushed the cart off followed by the guards.  Andrew meanwhile was pounding away on his cell at being unable to escape.  The contents of the container had entered the filtration unit and passed through with no problem at all.

            Decontamination Lab: The cart was probed with several scans and was tested for everything.  By this time, everyone in the lab and the prison had drank the tainted water.

            "Just as deadly as when I built it," said the contamination chief who had helped design the virus.

            "So it is," said a scientist who had brought it in.

            "All 99 containers of it," said a technician.  The scientist whirled around at him.

            "What?" they both asked.

            "All 99 containers.  I can't believe that you didn't make 100," said the technician.

            "We did, we checked it before we left the ship.  There were 100 containers," said the scientist.

            "The scanners don't lie, there's 99," said the technician.

            "Oh no," said the scientist.

            "Don't rush to conclusions, maybe it is a malfunction.  Let's retrace your steps," said the chief.  The two of them walked along the path the cart had traveled.  Eventually they reached the spot where the quake had hit the cart.

            "Here was where the rumblings occurred," said the scientist.  They looked around the hallway when the chief noticed the opening to the water pipe.

            "I told them to fix that," he said.  The chief flicked on a flashlight and peered into the hole.  Above the flow of water was a round cylindrical container.  The chief fished it out and looked at it.

            "It's your container.  Feels light though," said the chief.  He twisted the container in his hand and saw a crack along the side.  The chief looked into the pipe again and then looked up eyes wide.

            "It's spread into the water system," said the chief.

            "Then we're contaminated," said the scientist.

            "We have to notify Pepper immediately," said the chief.  The two of them ran off to the communications room.

            Corneria: Pepper's office:  Pepper was just about to leave for the night when his comm. system started beeping.  Pepper sighed and activated it.

            "Pepper," he said.  On the screen it showed the chief and the scientist.

            "Pepper, we've got a problem," said the chief.

            "What is it?" Pepper asked.  The chief held up the cracked container of X-7.

            "The virus infiltrated the water supply.  I'm afraid we've all been contaminated," said the chief.

            "Even the prison?" asked Pepper.

            "Yep," said the scientist.

            "I don't know what to say," said Pepper.

            "I'm afraid that the first cases of pain have already been reported by several inmates," said the chief.

            "We knew the risks of the virus going in, we're not leaving this planet," said the chief.

            "I will put in commendations for both of you," said Pepper.

            "Just make sure that you quarantine the whole area," said the chief.

            "I will," said Pepper.  The chief and scientist nodded and signed off.

            Prison Hospital: Half of the prison's population had entered the hospital or were lying around in the hallways.  The power had died when the electricians had been taken down with the plague leaving the prisoners free 

            "I can't understand it.  It's literally eating away at all of our interiors," said one of the doctors.

            "What though," said another doctor.  The comm. system activated as the scientist talked through it.

            "I suppose that you're all wondering why you're in pain.  The answer is very easy.  You've all been infected with a genetically engineered virus called the X-7.  This virus dissolves your internal organs and then your body.  I have it, you have it, and we all have it.  I'm afraid that we're all dead.  Still though, I felt that you needed to know what is killing you," said the chief over the comm.  Andrew listened to the message and made up his mind.

            "Screw this, if we're dead anyway I sure as heck ain't spending it in this cell.  I'm living the free life!" yelled Andrew.  He then staggered out of his cell and wandered around the hallways.  Looking at all of the dissolving corpses.  He eventually came across Sarah lying on the ground.

            "Sarah," said Andrew.  Sarah looked up at him through bloodshot eyes.

            "Promise me you'll find who did this and kill them.  I will always love you," she said.  Then her body dissolved.

            "No!!!!!!   I will avenge you!" yelled Andrew.  He coughed a lot and passed out on top of where her body had been.

            Present Day: Don Rwe approached the secretary of Pepper.  He handed her a box.

            "Please give this gift to Pepper for me," he said.  Don glared at the security camera and walked off.  The secretary held up the box and walked into Pepper's office where he had finished his description of the X-7 virus.

            "Someone dropped this off for you," said the secretary.  She set the box down on Pepper's desk and walked out.

            "What do you think it is?" asked Lara.  Pepper opened the box and peered inside.

            "Oh my," said Pepper trembling.  Inside the box were four empty canisters of    X-7.

            "Replay the security cameras, see who it is," suggested Jake.  Pepper accessed the camera display and rewound the tape.  A figure walked in handed the box and glared at the camera.  Pepper looked like he'd seen a ghost.

            "It's Andross!" exclaimed Jake.

            "No, no, it isn't Andross.  It's, it's, it's Andrew Oikonny," said Pepper frightened to death.


	4. The end of the virus

            Yes, I've decided to complete this story after all despite my earlier premonitions.  I also updated my bio and it now contains more useful information pertaining to my writings and will be updated regularly.  Oh, also in case you were wondering, Lara is a red fox just like Jake.  One more thing, Honor wasn't meant to be a serious story.  I wrote it for about an hour and it was just for fun, so don't think about it too hard.  The whole story was about how dedicated someone can be to a cause, no matter what side of a war they were fighting on.

"Andrew Oikonny!  Are you sure?" asked Jake.

            "Dead serious," said Pepper.

            "Who's Andrew Oikonny?" asked Lara.

            "Andrew Oikonny was the nephew of Andross.  He was the only member of the Star Wolf team who had been captured and detained.  We imprisoned him on the maximum-security prison where the X-7 virus was accidentally released.  I can't believe he survived the virus," said Pepper in shock.

            "Clearly he wasn't exposed to it," suggested Jake.

            "No.  No.  He had to have been exposed to it.  Everyone was exposed to it and no one survived.  Unless… No, it can't be possible.  That's too ridiculous to believe," said Pepper to himself.

            "What!" Jake demanded.

            "The only way he could have survived, and this is truly crazy, is if he developed an immunity to the virus.  But that's not possible!  That virus was deemed non-immunity and non-curable.  I don't believe it, he must be," said Pepper shaking his head.

            "Who else knows about this virus?" asked Lara.

            "Just me and the president.  The generals who agreed with the project died when Mantia destroyed the Military HQ building," said Pepper.

"Well let's go talk to the president," said Jake.

"Right, the vaccine should be there by now.  Let's go!" exclaimed Pepper.  The group ran off to the garage.  A moment later an armed convoy was headed for the temporary government HQ in what remained of downtown Coastal City.

Ilex Forest and National Park just outside of Corneria City: The beautiful and cool river flowed into Corneria City and was full of fish.  The river flowed through a park and dozens of creature's were frolicking and enjoying themselves.  This scene was shattered by the arrival of Andrew Oikonny in his dark robes.  The dark and malevolent creature calmly walked to a portion of large field and laid out a blanket.  Andrew lay down and looked at Solar above.  As he was contemplating his choices, a ball landed on him.  Andrew picked it up and looked it over.  A small kid walked over and held out his hand expecting it back.  Andrew reached into his pouch, whipped out some X-7, poured it over the ball, and then squeezed the ball until it popped.  He then handed it to the kid who ran off crying.  Andrew started silently laughing.

"Run kid.  Infect others as they attempt to re-inflate the ball.  You've become a carrier and you'll die.  Yet somehow I don't seem to care," said Andrew silently to himself.  Andrew laid back down on his towel and looked up.  A shadow loomed over him.

"Why'd you de-inflate that kid's ball?" demanded the dog (apparently the kid's father).

"Because I can.  I don't need to explain my actions to the likes of you," said Andrew.

"Just because you're grumpy doesn't mean you can make others angry.  Don't you feel any guilt?" asked the creature.  Andrew sat up.

"I have a conscience?  I wasn't aware of this fact.  When did this happen?  I guess I should feel sorry yet somehow I don't.  Go away!  You're blocking my light," said Andrew.  The dog picked up Andrew.

"Say you're sorry to my kid," demanded the dog.

"Get your hands off of me or you'll live to regret it," said Andrew coldly.  The dog held on.  Suddenly in an incredible display of speed, Andrew slammed his knee into the dog's midsection causing the dog to kneel over and then karate chopped him on the back causing the creature to fall to the ground.  Andrew straightened his robes and looked up at everyone who was watching him.

"What?" he asked.  The crowd looked like they were willing to beat him to death.

"Fine.  I'll leave.  But don't forget that your days are numbered.  You won't survive the upcoming week, none of you will.  Never forget that," said Andrew.  Andrew turned and left.  However, before he got to the L-7, a strong wind kicked up.  Andrew checked it and then popped open yet another canister of X-7.  He tossed a handful of it into the air and watched as the particles floated to the tourists below.

"Never make me mad," said Andrew.  Andrew finally hopped into his car and zoomed off.

President's Office Coastal City: Jake, Gen. Pepper, and Lara faced the president in his office.

"Amazing reconstruction we've accomplished since Mantia's passage through our fair planet," said the president looking at some pictures being broadcast of Corneria City.

"Mr. President, not to sound rude but we do have a major problem at hand," said Pepper.  The president looked at them.

"Of course.  The viral weapon X-7.  I remember having a bad idea about this project, but times were different and we were in danger of being conquered by Andross.  I suppose what we did was right yet it still doesn't seem that way," said the president (a barn owl).

"We can't make up for the sins of the past, but we can atone for them.  I agree with Gen. Pepper's recommendation to appoint Lara Jade and Jake Thomas to counter this threat posed by Andrew Oikonny and the X-7.  You shall be inoculated, but the third vaccine will not be administered to me," said the president.

"Sir!  You can't be serious.  You have held this government together since the time of Mantia's original attack.  We can't survive without you!" exclaimed Pepper.

"Pepper, you've been my oldest and most trusted friend, but you've got to believe me when I say this.  I'm too old to keep this up.  I've seen more disasters than most people dream of.  I've been the longest serving president in the history of the Lylat System.  I'm going to retire by the end of this term.  Pepper, I want you to have the final vaccine.  You'll need it more than me when you become president," said the president.

"Sir, I'm not going to take your place!  You've been the greatest president of all time and you can run for as long as you like," said Pepper.

"No Pepper.  I'm going to pass the baton to you.  This system needs a great leader and you are that leader.  I'll make you run if I have to so don't make me.  However, this will become moot if we don't stop Andrew.  Pepper, Jake, and Lara, I want you to take the vaccines.  That is my wish.  Now go and stop Andrew, but keep me informed.  Dismissed," said the president.  The trio got up and left.

"I can't believe the president's going to retire!  I was very young when he took office and I can't believe he's leaving now," said Jake.

"It sure sounded like you've known the president for a long time general," said Lara.

"I have.  We've been friends ever since I was a child and he was in command of the local army base.  When he wanted to enter politics and no one believed him, I encouraged him.  He ran for mayor and governor and then president and I stood by his decisions.  As such, he constantly promoted me when no one else saw fit.  I owe my generalship to our commander in chief," said Pepper.

"So are you going to run for presidency?" Jake asked.

"Of course.  I won't let my friend down, especially not now.  He needs all the support he can in old age and I'm not the one to refuse.  I only hope that I don't let him down," said Pepper.

"I'm sure you won't," said Lara.  The trio had arrived at a sealed vault.

"Here we are," said Pepper.  Pepper pressed a few buttons and said a few words.  The doors slid open and the group went inside.  Inside the vault were several illegal pieces of technology.

"A dream come true," said Jake.

"Don't touch anything," warned Pepper.  The trio walked down a couple of aisles with huge racks on both sides full of weapons.  Pepper walked up to a cart in the center of an aisle.  Pepper pressed a few buttons and a panel slid open at the top revealing three needles and syringes.  Pepper subsequently injected Jake and Lara with the vaccine and just held the third one in his hands.

"I can't take it," said Pepper.

"You will," said the president standing behind them.  The trio turned to see him and his bodyguards.

"Pepper, take it.  You must!  Do it now and don't make me force you," said the president.  Pepper swallowed deeply and took the vaccine.

"There.  That's it.  You've just condemned yourself to possible death," said Pepper to the president.

"I haven't condemned anyone.  You will lead and I will see to it.  Goodbye you three I'll be back at HQ," said the president leaving the vault.

Corneria City: Andrew, once again robbed, for he disliked not wearing them, walked down Main St. of Corneria City.  He looked at all of the shops and the things that were being sold.  Andrew merely shook his head in disgust yet again at the peaceful scene before him with people entering shops and leaving them.  Andrew picked up a newspaper and glanced through it.  The headline read: HUNDREDS DECLARED INFECTED WITH UNKNOWN VIRUS!  GOVERNMENT DENIES INVOLVEMENT!  SEE PAGE 7 FOR MORE DETAILS!!!  Andrew gave a brief laugh at the headline.  Andrew then contemplated about going to the hospital and laughing at the dying patients but decided against for he'd probably be arrested and charged with the crime.  Instead Andrew merely stretched and glanced at the street in front of him and the cars that zipped by.  Andrew finally stood up and walked away.  He wandered down the street and looked like a mere traveler, but between his arms and his robe were a couple of canisters of X-7.  Andrew had secretly been infecting everyone in sight and was enjoying every minute of it.  When the canisters were empty, Andrew had roughly covered a five-mile radius and knew that soon everyone who had been lucky enough to be on that street would soon be dead.  However, Andrew knew that soon they would be on to him and that he would have to leave very soon or risk being caught.  Andrew decided that he would return home and choose what to do next after one last release of the virus.

Military HQ, Corneria City: In Pepper's office, he, Jake, and Lara went over different reports of poisonings.

"The way I see it, Andrew obviously arrived here on board the passenger liner Exquisite.  On the aforementioned date, everyone in the gambling establishment was somehow infected with the virus and died.  The elevator operator that day specifically remembers dropping off a robed figure to a balcony overlooking the casino.  That's where Andrew released the plague," said Jake.

"Can we look this ship over for ourselves?" asked Lara.

"No.  The ship had to be destroyed because the virus was still circulating through the casino.  Luckily the troops were wearing protective gear so they weren't infected, but all those who didn't were," said Pepper.  Another manila folder arrived at the general's office.

"We've received a couple of reports of Andrew's dirty work.  Our soldiers have discovered traces of the virus at both a national park and on Main St.  According to reports from dying eyewitnesses, a robed figure was seen in the area right before they got sick," said Lara.  Jake slammed his hand against Pepper's desk.

"I can't believe this!  Over a thousand people have died and we've been powerless to stop it!  I say we post out warrants for Andrew's arrest!" exclaimed Jake.

"Unfortunately we can't.  We've no evidence that he has anything to do with this.  Sure he dropped off several empty containers of X-7, but that's all that they were, empty.  No particle was discovered on them and he could easily say he found them and was returning them to us," said Pepper.  Pepper's comm. system beeped and he went over to answer it.  An image of a robed figure appeared.

"Hello Pepper," said Andrew.

"How did you get this number!" demanded Pepper.

"Is that any way to treat your old enemy?  No, of course not.  I just called to say that I'm leaving this miserable planet once and for all!  This planet just isn't worth the effort to destroy using the X-7 virus.  I'm going home to get more of it and not even you can stop me.  I though you'd like to know that I'm planning one last release of the virus," said Andrew.

"Where?" Jake asked.

"At the house of Pepper's old friend.  The man who agreed that this plague should be created, the man who destroyed my life, the president," said Andrew.  Pepper immediately ran for the door.

"You're too late.  Did I forget to mention that he's already contracted the virus?  The president's done for.  Goodbye Pepper," said Andrew who then burst out laughing before the screen shut off.  Pepper ran out of the building and headed for the military hospital.

30 minutes later, Military Hospital, Coastal City: Pepper burst in to the room containing the president who was lying on the table.

"Mr. President!" exclaimed Pepper.  The president looked up at him.

"What's up my friend," said the president.

"You're dying," said Pepper weakly.

"Yes I know.  You've got to lead the people now.  This plague has struck and the people need a new leader.  Yes, that's you Pepper.  I've already made it happen.  As of the moment I contracted the plague you've become the new commander in chief.  Take the reigns of presidency and lead our people into a new age.  I have complete faith in you.  Now then, I must get going," said the president.  The president stood up and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?  You're not ready to leave," said Pepper.

"I've still got one week left until I waste away.  I intend to spend it in retirement doing what I do best, fishing.  I look forward to your first week of presidency.  Good luck President Pepper, sir," said the president.  The president left the room leaving Pepper behind.

"_If he can continue on under this condition than so can I.  I will lead the Cornerian's into this new age.  I will never forget you my friend,"_ thought Pepper.

Passenger Liner Comanche: Andrew, still in robes, boarded the liner with his large box of Viral Weapon X-7.  Andrew went to his room and sat down and entered into deep meditation.  The Comanche departed Corneria headed for Zoness.

Pepper's Office: "So now what?" asked Jake.  Since Pepper had become president, he couldn't fully devote his attention to the X-7.

"It's up to you two now.  My hands are tied with the presidency.  I'm really sorry," said Pepper.

"Yeah, yeah.  Do we need a general to be with us on this project?" asked Jake.

"I've pulled several strings to not allow a new general onto the project.  It hasn't earned me any brownie points, but then again that's not the kind of guy I am," said Pepper.

"Thanks," said Lara.  Pepper nodded and left accompanied by his bodyguards and the movers who were transferring his stuff to his new office.

"Now what're we supposed to do?  Pepper's hands are tied and we've no idea where Andrew has disappeared to," said Lara.  Jake pulled out a small comm. card.

"What' s that?" Lara asked.

"Oh nothing.  It's just a way out," said Jake.  Jake pushed the card into the comm. system and instantly a Velociraptor appeared.

"Hi Dan," said Jake.  The raptor groaned.

"What do you want?" asked Dan.

"Relax.  I'm not here to turn you in.  I need information regarding," began Jake.

"Andrew Oikonny and the X-7 virus," said Dan completing the sentence.

"How did you know that?" demanded Lara.

"I know everything Ms. Jade and I've been troubled by the virus like you have.  Andrew is on his way to Zoness.  According to my sources his home is located at the old prison facility on Venom where he was originally being held.  I wish you two the best of luck," said Dan.  The comm. screen shut down.

"Let's go," said Jake.

"You trust this person?  How do you know his information is accurate?" asked Lara.

"With Dan it's best not to ask.  His information is correct and I should know, I've relied on it for over twelve years.  Now let's go," said Jake.

"Hold on.  We need a plan.  We can't just go and confront him, we need backup," said Lara.

"I'll think of something," said Jake.  The two left.  They entered into a military transport and blasted off to Jake's freighter, which subsequently entered into warp.

Venom: A small ship landed in a courtyard inside the weather torn maximum-security prison.  Andrew walked out of the ship and into the blowing sand.  Andrew wandered into the building and headed for the chemical detoxification center.

3 hrs. later: The military transport and Jake's fighter landed outside the CDF military base located on Venom.  Despite the horrible weather on the planet, a local trading outpost and colony had sprung up outside the base giving the planet a few non-military inhabitants.  Jake and Lara entered into the military building just as a large sandstorm kicked up.  When the duo entered into the building Bill Gray, who was stuck on the base, greeted them.

"Hey Jake," said Bill.

"Bill!  What're you doing here?" asked Jake.

"I'm just trying to keep this base on its feet until a permanent commander can be stationed.  This base has only been up for a few months and its had more problems than one could possibly imagine.  Oh well, we received the orders from now President Pepper and we're ready to assist you.  Although I've got to ask, what do you want at the old derelict prison?" asked Bill.

"First I 'd like to congratulate you on your promotion to general and perhaps it's best if we speak alone about the prison," said Jake.  The three of them entered into a conference room.

"Have you read the reports about the mysterious deaths on Corneria?" asked Lara.

"Who hasn't?  The entire military's been spooked and I must admit it scares me to death," said Bill.

"What you don't know, and this can't leave this room, is that the deaths were caused by a designer virus that was supposed to have been eradicated at the prison colony.  The virus wasn't destroyed in time and a canister was released into the prison's water supply killing all of the inmates except for one.  That prisoner was Andrew Oikonny and he's been releasing the plague on Corneria.  We're going to infiltrate the base and destroy all of the remaining samples and bring Andrew back into custody.  Unfortunately that may mean that your team could be eradicated," said Jake.  Bill shuddered.

"I'll join, but I'm not forcing anyone else on this mission.  I'm going to put up a volunteer sheet and say that there will be a distinct possibility that they won't return.  In the meantime, I must sign out some vehicles and find blueprints for the prison.  This isn't going to be easy because the prison was officially declared off limits fifteen years ago so I can't promise you anything," said Bill leaving the room flustered.  After he left, Jake turned to Lara.

"That could've been better," said Jake.

"How would you feel if death looked you in the eye?" asked Lara.

"True.  Let's just hope for the best," said Jake.

3 hrs. later: Bill, Jake, Lara, and fifteen mice marines were crammed into the briefing room.  On the center of the table was a 3-D version of the prison.  Bill was pointing out various details on the map.

"Here's the hidden anti-breakout weaponry.  Not exactly state of the art, but it still packs a punch.  I'd watch out for those, but if we can manage to break into the main courtyard we should be okay.  We'll enter through this door here and proceed inside.  Our main target is the chemical detoxification facility.  We're assuming that's where Andrew is holed up.  However, once we get to this point right here after the jail cells, we'll split up into two teams.  Jake and Lara will proceed into the facility while the rest of us try and get to the warden's office.  Once we're there my old access codes should be able to arm the explosives set into the facility in case of a full-scale breakout.  We leave, and the facility goes boom taking the prison and the surrounding area with it," said Bill.

"Right.  Thanks a lot Bill.  Anyway, Lara and I are immune to the viral agent and that's why we'll proceed to the facility alone.  I want you all to know one thing.  If we're locked inside the facility and you've reached the warden's office and are in a position to blow this whole facility, I want you to make no mistake.  Blow it up!  That virus cannot escape this facility and infect the base and colony.  So our lives are no more important than yours.  Thank you," said Jake.

"Let's go troops," said Bill.  The troops exited the room in an orderly fashion and into the garage.  Two of the troops entered into Landmasters while the rest entered into an A.P.C.  The soldiers stowed their gear and the convoy was off.

"We're about five hours from the prison, but it'll take about seven because of the sandstorms," said Bill.  As the three vehicles moved out of the safety of the town's outer wall, they were immediately buffeted by sand and wind.

"Can't we fly there?" asked Lara.  Bill shook his head.

"It's too dangerous with the weather this time of year.  Also, the prison's security system was designed to destroy any incoming air transports.  The prison ships landed five miles away at a now abandoned airfield.  Unfortunately that airfield was destroyed by a large sand tornado three years ago and now no ship can approach.  However, we recently detected a small craft landing inside the prison facility which means that your friend managed to deactivate the power and shut off the skyward cannons just long enough to set down!" yelled Bill over the A.P.C. engine and the sound of the heavy gusts outside buffeting the machine.

"Is that possible?" yelled Lara.

"Anything's possible!" responded Bill.

"Did Andrew ever visit the city?" asked Jake.  Bill reached into his pouch and withdrew a datapad.  Jake flipped the pad on and looked at images of a hooded figure.

"We always assumed he was a desert hermit who arrived illegally.  No one bothered with him because he'd come and leave uneventfully.  We've checked all of the civilians at the outpost and colony and we've determined that none of them have come in contact with X-7," said Bill.

"That's good.  Woah!" yelled Jake as the A.P.C. suddenly shifted to the side.

"You'd better be prepared for more of those because the terrain isn't exactly stable," said Bill.

A.P.C. e.t.a. with the prison, fifteen minutes: Jake suddenly gave out a brief burst of laughter.

"What's so funny?" demanded Bill.

"I was just thinking how back when You, Katt, James, and I were looking for the StarFox team, I would never imagined I'd be with a group of CDF military personnel seeking to eradicate a virus created by the Cornerian Government," said Jake.

"Fate is a funny thing," responded Bill.

"I would never have imagined I'd cast in my lot with the CDF and go legit.  Never in my wildest dreams did I see myself knowing Gen. Pepper well enough to have him actually call me in for a job that the government guys could have done for free.  Add to that trying to help locate and destroy the virus as an outside contractor.  It's totally unbelievable," said Jake.

"Do you regret living the mercenary life?" asked Lara.

"No.  It was fun while it lasted but like all things, I adapted," said Jake.

"I sometimes miss those old days when you knew what was what.  Today everything is bogged down by procedures and reassignments.  It's hard to hold onto your core fighter pilots," said Bill.

"How is generalship going?" asked Jake.

"It has its ups and downs.  I still am stationed at Katina although it's extremely hard to juggle meetings and flying with Husky Unit.  I sometimes wonder if I made the right decision when I accepted generalship," said Bill.

"Only you know the answer to that," said Jake truthfully.  An awkward silence filled the A.P.C. when suddenly the comm. system burst to life.

"Heads up folks!  Lock and load because we've arrived," said the driver of the vehicle.  Bill sat in a seat in front of some screens that showed video footage from live camera mounts located outside the vehicle.

"Okay, I want the two Landmasters to fall back behind the A.P.C.  If I can't deactivate the security system, we may be able to convince it that you're merely escorting in a prison transport," said Bill.  The tank ahead of them stopped and waited until the A.P.C. passed by before it started up again.  As the approached the main gate, two mounted laser cannons emerged from the ground and aimed at the convoy.  Bill activated the external speakers.

"This is Commander Bill Gray of the CDF.  Automated gun turrets stand down!" yelled Bill as the storm outside increased.  The two cannons shifted back and forth scanning the convoy.

"Identity confirmed, Bill Gray," said the prisons automated voice system.  The two turrets retracted into the ground and the main gate creaked open.  The three vehicles proceeded inside and into the courtyard.

"Now the real fun begins," said Bill.  The marines suited up into combat gear while Jake and Lara put on some environmental suits.

Warden's Office: Andrew watched the marines exit their A.P.C. and head in one row to the main entrance of the facility.  Andrew briefly considered exterminating them at the main gate, but chose not to.

"_Let them come and tremble before what I've created,"_ Andrew thought to himself.  When the main doors opened, Andrew left the room and headed for the lab.

Main Prison Facility: The marines burst in and held their blasters pointed forward into the main hallway.

"Clear," said the squad leader.  Bill, Jake, and Lara cautiously entered into the hallway.

"Okay.  Proceed inside carefully," said Bill.  The marines carefully took up positions farther down the hallway and were followed by Jake, Bill, and Lara.  A strange squeaking noise was heard and everyone tensed as a robot appeared from behind the corner.  However, the robot was merely a cleaning robot and it started brushing up the dust that had collected in the hallway.  Suddenly laser bolts rang out of nowhere and killed two of the marines before they knew what was happening.  Everyone cowered behind potted plants and receptionists' desks as two automated defense drones skidded to a halt in the middle of the hallway and opened fire on them.  The marines fired back, but the robots were designed for multiple hits and fired back from the center of the hallway.

"This is Commander Bill Gray of the CDF!  Stand down!" yelled Bill over the laser blasts.  However, the robots paid no attention to him and continued to fire.

"Why isn't this working?" asked Bill desperately.  Jake sneaked a quick look above the receptionists' desk he, Bill, and Lara were stuck behind before crouching back down.

"The robots voice identification modules have been pulled.  If you look at the robot's left side you'll see wires hanging out.  That's where the module was located.  I guess Andrew doesn't want to be disturbed," said Jake.

"Are you sure?  About the voice recognition units I mean" said Bill.

"Positive.  Dan and I used to 'obtain' these robots all the time.  They always had a 'malfunctioning' voice recognition unit so we had to pull them before they were resold," said Jake.

"Those drones weren't obtained illegally were they?" asked Lara.

"Of course not, it was completely legit," said Jake.  A loud explosion rocked the entire room as the drones continued firing on the helpless marines.

"Things aren't going so well," said the squad leader over the headsets.  Jake groaned and started rummaging through the weapons case Bill had brought with him.  Jake finally located a shoulder mounted blaster cannon and pulled it out.  Jake took aim and blew out the ceiling above the drones.  The debris rained down crushing them.

"There, problem solved," said Jake.

"Thanks," grumbled the squad commander.  Jake checked the charge on the cannon.

"Five shots left.  What a waste.  I could get you one with more shots of course it'd be for a slight fee," said Jake.

"We're fine with what we have.  Let's keep moving," said Bill.  Jake shrugged and advanced forward to the squad leader who was looking over the two dead marines.

"What a waste," said the leader.

"I'm sorry for your loss.  My deepest apologies," said Jake truthfully.

"Let's just finish this mission and go home.  We'll return for our fallen comrades later," said the squad commander visibly shaken.  Jake just wandered off in a daze away from the group.

"What's up?" asked Lara running after him.

"Those marines died because of me," said Jake.

"No they didn't," responded Lara.  Jake turned to face her.

"You know as well as I do that their orders are fake.  I made them and those marines wouldn't even be here without them," said Jake.

"Never think that!  Those marines came of their own free will and nothing else made them come along.  Snap out of it," said Lara.

 "Hey you two don't get so far ahead!" yelled Bill after them.  As Jake and Lara tried to return to the team, a large blast door slammed shut between them.  Bill and the marines ran up to the door and started pounding on it.  Jake switched on the shoulder-mounted blaster cannon he had absent-mindedly brought with him and aimed it at the door.

"Get away from the door!  I'm going to blow it open," said Jake over the headsets.  Jake aimed the cannon at the door and hoped Bill's team was far enough away from the door.  Jake squeezed the trigger and large energy shell came flying out striking the door.  Smoke soon filled the corridor as the large explosion rang out.  Jake and Lara both hit the ground as parts of the ceiling started to cave in.  Finally when the smoke cleared Jake and Lara ran to the door to see it still standing upright with only a small dent in it.

"That didn't go so well," said Bill over the headsets.

"Yeah.  Do you think you can reach the warden's office?" asked Jake.  Bill looked around and saw a dozen security drones appear behind them from adjoining hallways that immediately were closed by blast doors.

"I've got to say no on that one," said Bill.  However, the drones didn't fire, they merely motioned to the exit, Bill noticed that their voice recognition units had been pulled also.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Look, we've got about twelve security drones telling us to leave and I don't think they're making an offer we can refuse," said Bill.

"I hear you.  Just wait out in the A.P.C.  If you come under fire though, you should leave, it's not worth you lives," said Jake.

"We're not going anywhere once we reach the A.P.C.," responded Bill.

"Fine.  We'll try to carry out both of our missions," said Jake.

"Good luck," said Bill and then he and the team left the prison.  As soon as they entered the courtyard, dozens of blast doors closed over all the doors and windows in the prison.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want to be disturbed," said one of the soldiers.

"Except by Jake and Lara," responded Bill.

Prison: Jake and Lara cautiously advanced down the only hallway not blocked off by blast doors.

"This cannon is heavy," said Jake.  Since they didn't have the case with them, Jake was forced to lug the thing down the hallways along with the weaponry he had already equipped himself with.

"Yeah well you choose to bring it.  Hey here's the warden's office," said Lara.  She was about to go inside when Jake stopped her.

"No.  We'll worry about that later.  Let's keep moving.  The decontamination lab is that way," said Jake pointing down the lone hallway.

"Fine," said Lara.  The two of them wandered down more hallways before finally emerging into a darkened room.  In the center of the room was a pedestal with a beam of light on it emanating from the ceiling high above.  On the pedestal was a broken container with a sticker that read X-7.  A small locket was in the center of the canister and when Lara popped it open it showed a picture of a female prisoner.

"I wonder who she was," said Jake.  Instantly another beam of light hit a chair a few feet away.  In the chair was a robed figure holding a canister of X-7.

"She was my fiancé, Sarah Andrews," responded Andrew.

"What happened?" asked Lara.  Andrew held up the container in his hand.

"This happened.  The X-7 killed her and destroyed my life.  She was my only reason for living and this 'thing' tore her from me forever.  I made a vow to avenge her and I have.  I infected the president who gave the go ahead for the creation of the virus.  Unfortunately my uncle's creation took the pleasure of letting me kill the general's who were in charge of the project, except for Pepper.  I'm still deciding the right time to kill him.  However, all I have is this last bottle of X-7, the rest were destroyed in a fire a long time ago," said Andrew.  Andrew set the bottle down on an armrest of the chair.  Jake quickly pulled out his blaster and vaporized the container.

"And it's all gone," said Jake.  Andrew looked at the container's remains.

"No," said Andrew unemotionally "That's odd, why am I not overtaken with grief.  Hmm, decisions," said Andrew.  A ding was heard and a third spotlight appeared over yet another pedestal.

"It's here," said Andrew.  Andrew walked over to the pedestal and stood behind it as a canister appeared with a white powder in it.  Andrew picked it up and held it in his hand.  He then looked at a red button.

"I suppose I should press it, I've always loved pressing buttons," said Andrew.  Andrew pressed the button and lights came on from the ceiling down.  Inside the room, dozens of rows of canisters with white powder were shown heading up to the ceiling high above.  Lara walked over to the row lowest to the ground and picked up a canister.

"It's X-7," she said looking up at all the rows.

"What have you done!" demanded Jake.

"What you're looking at is one million and one canisters of X-7," said Andrew holding up the canister that had just appeared to emphasize the one.

"How is this possible, only one hundred were made and you used several of the canisters to infect hundreds of Cornerians," said Jake.

"When I stumbled blindly throughout this facility, I discovered that it not only eradicates virus', but it also replicates them.  As you can see, I've been busy for the past fifteen years," said Andrew.  Lara looked at him shocked.

"Why?" she asked weakly.  Andrew threw back his hood revealing a shriveled up head with veins bulging out.

"Because I'm dying," he said simply.  Lara and Jake both looked at him in shock.

"How?  We thought you were immune to the virus and you looked fine at CDF HQ," said Lara.  Andrew started coughing uncontrollably for a moment.

"No one can survive the viral weapon X-7, I've been wearing makeup to disguise my true appearance.  I've only managed to avoid death, but even my time is up and I'm not going to go out with anything but a bang.  I've got enough X-7 to completely saturate the atmosphere of the entire planet!  Nothing will stop me from wiping out all life on this planet forever!" yelled Andrew laughing.  Suddenly the ceiling retracted revealing the sandstorm above.  Jake leveled the shoulder-mounted blaster cannon and pointed it at Andrew.

"Go ahead!  Kill me!  I'm dead anyway, but the virus is on a time delayed release.  You've got ten minutes before everything dies," said Andrew.

"Except for us," said Lara.

"Wrong!  Your vaccine was only designed for minimal exposure.  When all of this X-7 is released, you'll die too.  So go," demanded Andrew.  Andrew pointed to the exit.  Jake growled at him.

"Jake, the warden's office.  Even if we perish at least those back at the base and at the colony will survive," said Lara.

"Right," said Jake.  The two of them took off running while Andrew laughed behind them.  The two skidded to a halt in front of the warden's office.

"Bill come in," said Jake.

"Where've you been?  We thought you had died," said Bill.

"We're not dead yet, but we all will be in about ten minutes.  I need your help to activate the self-destruct system," said Jake.

"Okay, on the warden's desk there should be a red button.  Press it," said Bill.  Jake pressed it and the top of the desk rotated 180 degrees to reveal a keyboard and a computer screen.

"Okay, now type in vocal access for situation 328," said Bill.  Jake typed in the commands.

"It says it requires vocal identification," said Jake.

"This is Commander Bill Gray of the Cornerian Defense Force.  I'm currently in command of Husky Squadron stationed on Katina.  Access code: J210354.  Activate situation 328," said Bill.

"What scenario?" the computer asked.

"Scenario impossible," said Bill.

"Access code confirmed.  Designate time delay until explosion," said the computer.  Jake quickly typed in eight minutes.

"Confirmed.  Eight minutes until destruction.  All blast doors have been unlocked for all prison officers to escape.  Have a nice day," said the computer.  Jake dropped the laser cannon onto the ground.

"C'mon let's go," said Jake.  Jake and Lara both ran out of the office and down the hallways.  The kept running and running until they ran into Bill and part of his team.

"What're you doing in here?" Jake asked.

"Looking for you.  C'mon, we've better get out of here," said Bill.  The team ran out into the gigantic sandstorm.

"I can't even see the A.P.C.  We're in trouble," said Bill.  A loud roar was heard above them and the team watched as a large shadow blocked out the sun.

"What's going on!" demanded Lara.

"Hang on guys.  Help is on the way," said Bill.  Everyone looked to see the Great Fox floating above the prison colony.  Unfortunately the prison defense systems opened fire on the ship, and the sandstorm wasn't helping either.

"They're not going to be able to withstand that beating for long," said Jake.  The dreadnought coasted away from the colony and slammed down onto the ground nearby.

"Miserable flying weather," observed Lara.  Suddenly a grumbling was heard and the A.P.C. rumbled to a halt in front of them.

"We've got two minutes.  We've got to make it to the Great Fox or we're in trouble," said Jake.  The team quickly scurried aboard the vehicle and it lurched off towards the Great Fox.

"Where're the Landmasters?" asked Jake.

"We had to send them back to base, we couldn't risk them being damaged because money from the CDF doesn't often reach this far out," said Bill.  The A.P.C. continued on its forward run to the Great Fox.  Suddenly it grumbled to a halt.  The driver ran to the back.

"We've blown the axle, we'll have to run for it," said the driver.  The team ran out into the sandstorm.

"We've got one minute until we're toast," said Jake.  Suddenly two figures appeared.

"Need a lift Bill," asked one of them.

"No Fox, I was hoping to take a leisurely walk," said Bill.  The team followed Fox and his companion to back to the Great Fox.  As the entered into the bay, the other figure was revealed as Falco Lombardi.

"Go RobGCN!" yelled Falco.  The whole ship rumbled as it attempted to return to the sky.

"The wind sheers are horrible!  We're barely above the ground and that means nothing about actually moving," said Peppy from the bridge.  Jake glanced at his watch.

"Doesn't matter anyway because we've got twelve seconds until the big boom," he said.

Decontamination Lab: Andrew had collapsed on the pedestal and crushed the broken canister of X-7.  He held the locket in his hand.

"We've won.  I've avenged you my love.  I'm coming for you," said Andrew.  Then Andrew died and dissolved, perhaps the most unmentioned and unknown criminal mastermind in the entire Lylat System departed it forever.  Then the whole facility exploded.

Great Fox: "Incoming shockwave!  Hit the deck!" yelled Peppy over the comm.  Everyone hit the floor as the shockwave buffeted the Great Fox and kicked it like a giant boot.  The Great Fox sailed for several more feet and slammed into the ground.  Hurling everyone forward causing them to blackout.  The storm continued churning for a few more minutes and then died.  The team members finally woke up from the crash and exited the ship to see the giant mushroom cloud where the base had been.

"We were extremely lucky.  This ship is quite durable," observed Bill.

"That it is," said Fox.

"Incoming transmission from President Pepper," said RobGCN.

"Put it through down here Rob," said Fox.  An image of Pepper appeared on the main screen.

"Ah.  Greetings Bill, I was told that the StarFox team was going to Venom to visit you and I thought that you might be with them.  Anyway, I've called to say that Jake Thomas is to expect the full cooperation of the CDF stationed on Venom.  What?  Is something wrong?" asked Pepper when Bill just looked at him wide eyed.

"Funny thing Mr. President, we already received your orders to help out Jake.  I wonder where they came from?" Bill asked.  Jake stepped forward.

"I accept full responsibility for falsifying the orders from the president.  If that means being arrested, so be it.  I did what I did to save Venom's inhabitants.  That's all I have to say," said Jake.

"I suppose we can skip the court martial this time.  Good work Jake and Lara," said Pepper before signing off.

"Looks like someone just got complimented by the president," said Fox.

"Yeah.  It's a shame what happened to the old one," responded Jake.

President's Cabin: Pepper sat by the president's bed.  The ex-president had reached the final stage of the virus' effects and was forced to lie down.

"Don't cry for me Pepper," said the president in a raspy voice.

"I can't help it sir.  You've been like a true friend to me," said Pepper.

"No, it's been the other way around.  You've always been a true friend, even when others doubted my judgment, you stood up for me, and I thank you for that," said the president.

"Yes sir.  I'll miss you sir," said Pepper.

"Pepper, call me Jack," said the president and then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and dissolved.  Pepper laid his head down on the bed weeping for his old friend.

Six Days Later: Pepper had a private ceremony for the president and while only those invited were allowed to attend, millions had stood by as his casket was sent from his home to the president's graveyard.  Pepper said a final speech and the casket was lowered into the ground and buried.  On the tombstone it read:

Jack President 

Hero, Savior, President

and most importantly

a true friend,

"May your journey ahead be more fulfilling than the journey you've taken,"

General Pepper.


End file.
